Silence
by Was-Mokie
Summary: Is silence really golden?
1. Chapter 1

Silence

I own nothing.

His new lair wasn't so bad. So it didn't have electricity and he had to use candles, no biggie. He enjoyed the ambiance. It was winter and he had no heat. Whatever. Cuddling under a blanket wasn't so bad. He had to admit he missed being able to cook warm food and watch television, but he would be damned if he ever walked through the door of that Hamato clan ever again. Stupid Splinter! Stupid turtles! Those other guys weren't his brothers anymore except for maybe Leo. No way! Brothers wouldn't have yelled at him and blamed him for something he didn't do. A real father and brothers would have had some faith in him. Screw them! Leo hadn't been there so he didn't count. His eyes grew heavy as he sighed and his breath blew out in the air like smoke.

"Maybe I'll take up smoking just to spite them," he thought as a shiver ran through his body, "Tomorrow I'll go scavenging. I'll fix my new place up and be happy on my own. I'll even change my name. Oh! I'll be Jet Li Turtle or…um…Bruce Kick-ya-shell. I like that one."

He chuckled to himself as his stomach growled. He hadn't been able to get much to eat due to the blizzard that trapped him in the sewers.

"I'll be fine," he decided, "Three days of not eating won't kill me."

The turtle grew more tired and drifted into a sleep that he realized wasn't good. Turtles didn't do well in cold.

"Am I dying?" he thought from deep inside of himself as a banging began to rattle the hidden doorway of his new home, "What?"

Bricks toppled and crumbled to the ground as a green and red blur fell into the room even as I remained motionless, curled against the far wall.

"Bros, I found him!" Raph hollered as he leaned over me and touched my face, "Donnie, get ya shell in here tha kid is ice cold and not registerin' that I'm even standin' in front of him!"

He vaguely realized that Leo and Donnie hurried into the room through the hole in his new door. All three turtles were dressed in warm outfits that their Father always made them wear in the winter. I hadn't thought to grab mine when I left.

"God, Mikey!" Donnie gasped as he stared into my eyes even though I couldn't really focus or move, "He's hypothermic! We've got to get him home!"

Leo looked around and appeared livid as he yanked a blanket out of the bag he was carrying and he and Raph swaddled me under a second layer before my oldest brother grabbed me up and began to run towards the lair as I swayed limply in his arms.

"Fearless, let me carry him," Raph insisted as he and Donnie caught up.

"I've got him," Leo gritted out angrily.

My oldest brother's voice was his livid voice. We usually never heard this voice unless it was directed at an enemy.

"I'm going to run ahead and get a warm bath ready," Donnie called as he pulled ahead, "We've got to get Mikey warmed up fast or his heart will stop."

Whatever. I didn't care anymore. Sleep sounded pretty darn good. Leo finally reached the lair and rushed right by Master Splinter without saying a word. It was disconcerting to feel as Leo and Donnie peeled the blankets and my gear from my body and lowered me into the warm water. It felt like this was happening to someone else and not me. My eyes stared ahead, but I sensed that Raph and Sensei were in the doorway.

"Why ain't he respondin'?" Raph growled from somewhere outside of what I could see.

"Your brother's body was beginning to shut down," Master Splinter answered as Leo and Donnie rubbed my arms and legs to try to get the circulation flowing again, "Why would he have stayed out in this weather so long?"

"You tell me," Leo hissed as he turned his head and glared behind him, "I run up topside for an hour to get the supplies from Casey and I come back to find that my baby brother had run away from home in the dead of winter! What the _shell_ happened? He looked like he was in the process of setting up a new home in that damn room he found! He could have _died_!"

It felt good to hear the anger in Leo's voice. Take that, Meanies. My big brother still loves me.

"What happened?" Leo demanded again as quiet calm overtook his voice, "All you told me was that Mikey needed to cool off and now he's been missing for _three_ days."

"Be calm, my son," Master Splinter urged as Leo's hands used a wash cloth to wipe warm water over my face and head, "There was a disagreement between us and Michelanelo and blame was placed. It was not until you returned that I realized that we had been mistaken."

I shuddered and Leo's head snapped back around to me, but I still couldn't move or respond. I felt as Donnie and Leo eased me out of the tub and I was dried and wrapped in several blankets before being placed in a bed. It was surprising to see that I was in Leo's room and continued to stare ahead as my family began to set up heat lamps around the bed.

"Explain the mistake," Leo gritted out as he and Raph placed hot water bottles at my feet and near my hands.

"Mikey's skateboard knocked inta one of Donnie's experiments," Raph explained, "A chemical got mixed by accident and caused an explosion that burned Sensei's favorite kamishimo and destroyed my magazine collection let alone the damage it did ta tha lair. We kinda blamed Mike for leavin' his board where he shouldn't."

"We didn't 'kinda' blame Mikey," Donnie denied as Raph sighed, "Once we got the fire out, Raph and I all but got physical with him in our anger. Master Splinter stepped in and when Mikey refused to take responsibility, Sensei told him that he was very disappointed in his lie telling."

The hurt of that day flared in me again. I hadn't _done_ anything. I wasn't telling lies. I had placed my skateboard on a chest and I told them that.

"My son, it was not until you came home and informed us that you have moved everything off the wooden chest to get to the winter clothing that we realized that it had been you that had leaned Michelangelo's skateboard in the doorway of the lab," Master Splinter admitted looking contrite as he sat next to me on the bed, "I had hung my kamishimo in the doorway and it slipped from the hanger and started the skateboard to fall. The whole episode had been an accident and we had blamed Michelangelo without proof besides his history of being careless. The child had not been lying and I felt terrible for my assumptions."

"Kid ran out of here sayin' he didn't want ta be a part of a family that wouldn't believe him," Raph said as he leaned in the doorway, "Hurt ta hear him say he hated us."

I couldn't move, but I wanted to cry. All these years and my own family turns on me at the snap of a finger. Leo looked shocked before his gaze turned steely.

"Get out," I heard my older brother say as the rest of the family looked at him as if he was crazy, "Get out of my room. You have no right to be anywhere near my baby brother."

"Leo…" Donnie began before gasping when he was jerked up by an arm and literally thrown against Raph as they stumbled out the door.

"Get out!" Leo hollered as he turned raging eyes on our brothers before looking towards Master Splinter.

"My son, calm yourself," Sensei began before stepping back as Leo rounded on him.

"As you wish, _Master_," Leo hissed, "I am calmly asking you to get out of my room because I am very _disappointed_ in how you turned on my baby brother. I will be taking care of Mikey while you three can go rot in your own stews for all I care! Get the shell out of my room!"

Master Splinter looked shocked but left the bedroom as Leo slammed and locked his door behind him. I could only watch as Leo grumbled and cursed as he paced in the room. Finally, he came back and sat beside me as he began to rub my hands briskly.

"Okay, Mikey," Leo instructed, "We're going to get you warmed up and then we are going to talk, okay? I'll be damned if you are going to live in that decrepit room you found so you and I are going to be figuring some stuff out together. Everything's okay now. I'm here, Baby Bro."

I still couldn't answer, but I was able to close my eyes and take a deep breath. Leo continued to work at getting me warm. I felt him open the door and heard him pause.

"Get out of my way," Leo snapped.

"Fearless, we want ta see our baby brother," I heard Raph growl back.

"You have no right to use that moniker on my brother," Leo snarled as I heard Donnie gasp, "I need to refill these hot water bottles. _My_ brother is beginning to warm up and I intend on keeping it that way."

"Leo, what do you mean by 'my brother' in what you are saying?" Donnie asked as I heard a touch of tears in his voice, "Mikey is our brother too."

"You should have thought about that when you nearly turned violent on him three days ago," Leo calmly stated as the door shut and I heard him turn a key in the lock, "Keep out of my room. You two are not welcomed near my family."

My eyes snapped open as I hear Raph roar and Donnie yelling. Time passed and Leo returned and locked the door back behind him.

"There we go," Leo sighed as he replaced the hot water bottles and checked the temperature of my forehead, "Damn, you're starting to run a fever. I knew that you were going to end up getting sick after nearly freezing to death, Mike."

I blinked and Leo sat up to look me in the eyes before smiling at me and pulling me into his arms as he curled around me.

"Good you are coming back to yourself. Go to sleep, Mikey," my brother instructed me.

I fell asleep nestled against Leo. I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke I was uncomfortably warm and everything felt foggy. I felt a hand on my forehead and was able to shift to look up at my big brother.

"Hey, Sleepy," Leo whispered down to me, "How are you feeling?"

"Hot," I whined as my brother nodded and turned off a few of the heat lamps around the bed, "Head hurts."

Leo helped me sit up and I frowned at how clumsy my movements were. I obediently opened my mouth to allow my brother to slide an electronic thermometer under my tongue. When the thing beeped, Leo looked at the readings and cursed loudly.

"You are one sick, little turtle," my blue-masked brother groaned as I blinked at him, "You need to eat something so I can get some medicine in your system. When did you eat last?"

"That pizza you and I reheated for lunch," I croaked as my throat was sore.

Leo froze and looked at me startled.

"That was over four days ago!" he hissed as the concern rolled off of him in waves, "Stay here. I'll be right back. Oh, and Mikey?"

I looked up at him as he smiled kindly at me.

"Say nothing," Leo instructed, "Not one word to anyone. Silence."

I was confused, but nodded. I watched as he opened his door only to be greeted by Raph and Donnie standing there. The two looked over Leo's shoulder as I began to lightly cough which really, really hurt my throat.

"Mikey! Shell, you're running a fever," Donnie called as my eyes flicked up to his, "Leo, he looks really sick. Why didn't you come and get me?"

Leo shut his door and again the lock was turned, but my oldest bro said nothing.

"Fearless, did ya hear Don?" Raph demanded, but no answer came, "What, ya givin' us tha silent treatment?"

I heard the arguing voice ease away from the door. I most have dozed for a moment, but soon screaming could be heard from the outside. Leo entered with a tray as even Master Splinter's soft voice could be heard imploring my brother to say something and let them in to see me. I was a bit impressed when Leo shut the door in everyone's face without saying a word as he locked us inside.

"Okay, Mikey," my brother smiled out as he placed the tray on his side table and picked up a bowl of chicken soup, "I'm going to have to feed you since your hands are shaky right now. No whining."

I frowned and lifted a hand only to see the trembling. Damn. I hated feeling sick and weak, but the first spoonful was heavenly and Leo smiled as I ate every drop hungrily. I wasn't as thrilled with the medicated tea, but allowed Leo to help me sip it down in between a few coughing fits.

"I know you hate cough syrup, Mikey, but you are going to have to take some," Leo added as he shook the medicine bottle and poured out a helping.

"_Ew_!" I whined as the syrup dripped down my throat, "Yuck, Leo. Water! My kingdom for water."

Leo snorted at me as he handed me a glass of water and helped me sip at it. I did feel a little better with food on my stomach, but I still felt hot and achy.

"Leo, why won't you let anyone in?" I asked as I burrowed into his side.

"I'm mad at them," Leo admitted as he looked down at me, "You could have died out there, Mike. Do you know how close you came to going into hibernation and never waking up again, Bro?"

I shook my head as the information sank in. Whoa! Stupid move on my part.

"So what now?" I questioned as Leo smoothed his hand down my arm as I grew sleepy.

"You get better," Leo addressed as I nodded, "And you do everything I ask you to do without any questions. No matter how much you might want to speak to Sensei, Raph, or Donnie, you say nothing. Don't even look in their directions, okay?"

Again, I agreed, but I didn't understand Leo's reasoning to want to request this of me. My older brother smiled gently at me and I felt reassured so I fell into a deep sleep. I fought my sickness for a couple of days, but even with Leo's medicines and care, I was getting steadily worse. My fever must have gotten really bad at some point because I woke being placing back into a tub filled with tepid water late one night. I squeaked for a second before relaxing as soothing water was scooped and poured over my shoulders and arms.

"Leo, let me examine our baby brother," Donnie's voice floated to my ears as I leaned weakly against my older brother, "I saw what the thermometer read, Bro. Mikey's burning up!"

Leo kept silent and simply continued cooling my body down with cups of water.

"Come on, Fearless," Raph urged as I flicked my eyes up to see him hovering in the doorway of the bathroom, "We f'd up. We get it, but Mike's sick bad. Ya don't have tha medical knowledge Don's got. Let him see ta Mikey before tha kid gets worse."

Leo said nothing as he continued to try and bring my temperature down. I was nearly asleep when Leo placed a thermometer under my tongue and continued to support me. I watched as Leo checked the reading and nodded looking relieved before frowning when my coughing started.

"Leonardo, I have had quite enough of this attitude from you," Master Splinter nearly snapped as Leo dried me off and wrapped me in a fresh blanket, "You will cease this behavior at once and allow Donatello to examine Michelangelo. Do you hear me?"

Leo stood and walked calmly from the room as Sensei's voice continued to fuss until we were locked back in Leo's room. My brother was tucking me under the covers when he looked at me with a wink and held up his hand to countdown silently. Three.

"Open this door right now, Fearless!"

Two.

"So help me, I'm goin' ta rip ya a new one if ya don't open this door!"

One.

_Crash! Bang!_

I tilted my head to see Raph panting angrily in the broken doorway of Leo's room as my oldest brother placed a cool washcloth on my forehead. Donnie hurried into the room and hesitated as Leo looked calmly up at him before standing and allowing him to sit next to me.

"How are you feeling, Mikey?" Donnie asked even as I stayed silent and he "tsked" as he began to check me over.

"Hey, Mike," Raph greeted as he leaned over me while I heard Master Splinter giving Leo an earful, "Donnie, why ain't he answerin'?"

"I don't know. He isn't responding to me either," Donnie answered as he looked over the medicines that Leo had been forcing on me, "Raph, go into my lab and get me my stethoscope. I need to check Mikey's lungs."

"He looks like he's breathin' pretty well ta me," Raph observed as he tilted my head to look up at him, "Damn, he's _hot_!"

"Leo's been giving him the tea we usually have Mikey drink when he's got pneumonia," Donnie sighed before turning back to Raph, "Go get me what I asked for."

I couldn't help the coughing that shook me and calmed only when Leo came over and sat on the other side of me. It felt good when he replaced the wet cloth on my head with a fresh one from the bowl he had on his side table. Neither of us spoke as we looked up at one another.

"I am not done speaking with you, Leonardo," Master Splinter stated as he came up and felt my forehead, "You have been doing an excellent job caring for your brother, but you have got to allow Donatello to treat Michelangelo."

Leo ignored our Sensei and began to wipe my face and neck down with a wet cloth as I closed my eyes in bliss. I heard Master Splinter sigh and pull a chair up next to the bed. I jumped when Donnie touched me with the stethoscope and began to listen to my lungs as he asked me to breathe in and out slowly.

"Definitely pneumonia," Donatello hissed as he hooked the stethoscope around his neck and felt the glands in my neck, "It's mild and Leo has been treating it from the beginning it looks like, but Mikey's fever has me worried. How did you know what the diagnosis was, Leo?"

Leo didn't answer as Raph snarled in the background. My oldest brother bent and lifted me in his arms and walked out of the room without a sound as the rest of our family scrambled after him.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Silence

I own nothing.

"Definitely pneumonia," Donatello hissed as he hooked the stethoscope around his neck and felt the glands in my neck, "It's mild and Leo has been treating it from the beginning it looks like, but Mikey's fever has me worried. How did you know what the diagnosis was, Leo?"

Leo didn't answer as Raph snarled in the background. My oldest brother bent and lifted me in his arms and walked out of the room without a sound as the rest of our family scrambled after him.

I whimpered as I was laid in another bed and opened my eyes to see that Leo had brought me to our makeshift infirmary in Donnie's lab. The trip here had been hard on me and I panted as the rest of our family entered the lab while Leo tucked me under the fresh bedding.

"Cocky Bastard," Raph gritted out as Leo stroked my cheek to soothe me without looking up at anyone.

"At least he's basically giving me permission to treat Mikey now," Donnie grumbled as he pinched at my skin lightly, "Fever is causing dehydration despite all of the water Leo's been pouring down our bro's throat."

Donnie immediately went to work to ease an IV line into my hand as Leo turned my head so I couldn't watch the needle be inserted. I hated needles! I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep with Leo holding one of my hands in his. I must have slept for a long time because I woke with Leo wrapped around me sound asleep, but he startled awake the minute I shifted slightly. He gave me a quiet sign as I heard someone approaching the bed.

"Child, you are awake," Master Splinter softly greeted as I looked up at him, "Michelangelo, I need you to tell me how you feel."

I did feel a little better, but instead of answering, I snuggled closer to Leo and remained silent.

"My son, if you need an apology in order to speak to me, then you have it wholeheartedly," Sensei continued as Leo stroked my arm, "I was out of sorts and acted inappropriately and I hurt you enough that you ran away. I take full responsibility for my actions and cannot tell you how sorry I am for accusing you of being irresponsible and telling untruths. I was wrong."

I wanted to say something since Father sounded so sincere, but I kept my tongue and allowed Leo to lean me up so I could drink some water. I nearly grinned when I heard the small grumble of "stubborn" that Sensei let slip before he calmed himself.

"Anything?" Donnie asked Father as he came into the room when Leo was settling me back down on my pillow.

Master Splinter shook his head and Donnie sighed as he began to examine me once again. Leo patted my hand and rose and walked past Raph to exit the lab.

"I'm goin' ta kill him. I swear ta God," Raph snarled as he stomped up to my bed, "Don't let Fearless control ya, Mikey. Ya can talk ta us if ya want."

I blinked up at my amber-eyed brother and closed my eyes as Raph cursed. It kind of felt good to see how out of sorts my silence was making everybody. Teach you to yell at me, Meanies.

"Eat this, Mikey," Donnie instructed as I opened my eyes to see that he had crushed up more antibiotic pills in some applesauce which was the only way I could get the stuff down thank you very much.

I obediently opened my mouth and allowed him to spoon the applesauce into my mouth in three, separate spoonfuls as I swallowed painfully. I hated sore throats. I shivered and closed my eyes again as I felt Raph tucking the blankets tighter around me as he continued to grouse under his breath.

"What is Leo doing?" Donnie asked as I felt him place a cool cloth on my forehead as Raph's footsteps walked to the door.

"Looks like he's heatin' some more soup for Mikey," Raph reported.

"Good," Donnie breathed as he sighed and leaned back as a thrill ran through me at the prospect of food, "Mikey needs to eat something to fight the infection. We have also got to figure out a way to get the two to start speaking with us again."

"Perhaps the two of you need to apologize to your little brother as I have," Master Splinter suggested, "Leonardo's protective instincts are in full use right now and if he hears your apologies maybe he will forgive us our transgressions."

I didn't hear my brother's responses because I drifted before I was gently shaken awake. I looked up at Leo as he supported my torso while he piled some pillow up for me to be able to lean against the wall before settling me down and holding a spoon to my lips that I gratefully sipped. Donnie, Raph, and Sensei watched as Leo fed me as much soup as I was able to eat before assisting me with drinking the medicated tea.

"Mikey, I want to apologize for yelling at you," Donnie began from behind Leo's back as my oldest brother helped me lay back down, "I'm so sorry for acting like a real butt towards you and making you say you hated us."

I nearly snorted at the word "butt;" however, Leo's twinkling eyes warned me to keep silent and I remained passive.

"Me too, Mikey," Raph added, "I'm real sorry, Kid. We really care for ya and acted like total asses. I hope ya can forgive us because it hurt ta hear ya use tha word 'hate.' That word don't sound right comin' from your mouth, Bro."

Again, I stayed silent except for the coughing fit that left me breathless. Leo leaned me up and patted my shell until I could breathe easier again as our family panicked behind us. My older brother realized that sitting up was helping my breathing so he rocked me gently as I fell back to sleep.

Time passed, and my fever eventually broke, but I was weak and unable to get around on my own yet. Leo had allowed Donnie to treat me until I was past any danger point and then he removed me from the lab and took care of me by himself in his room. Donnie and Raph became permanent fixtures in Leo's broken doorframe. Leo and I had officially not spoken one word in front of our family in three weeks. In fact, the lair was always unnaturally quiet these days except for the occasional sounds from the television.

Donnie begged, Raph threatened, and Master Splinter calmly wheedled, but Leo and I spoke not a word or even acknowledged our other family members. Raph began to test the waters to see if he could break Leo. Our red-masked brother cursed like a salty-sea sailor, blew up over the least little things, refused to go to practice sometimes, and began to break curfew by staying out late into the night. Leo remained silent and would simply sit with me on the couch watching television as Raph fumed around us.

Master Splinter tried next by insisting that Leo join in training sessions again. Leo would create a pallet for me to lie on in the dojo and go through perfectly executed katas while ignoring the lessons that Sensei was teaching. It was kind of funny to watch our usually unflappable Father get red underneath his fur and have to turn away when Leo ignored his orders. This family drama was getting _really_ interesting.

Donnie grew withdrawn and sad. He had stopped begging and tried to do little things to show that he was sorry. First, he repaired Leo's door. Then he refurbished a recliner that allowed me to stay in the living room longer since I could lay back and still be able to watch television or nap. If I shivered a blanket would appear. A cup of Leo's favorite tea would be set beside him. The newest issues of my comic books would show up in Leo's room and the list went on and on.

Finally, one evening Raph left the lair and refused to come home even when Donnie got him on the phone. Leo said nothing and simply lay awake as I slept against his chest. The next morning my eldest brother carried me back out to the living room early and he and I watched television while I leaned against him with a blanket over my legs. Raph burst into the lair door and he and Donnie argued loudly as Master Splinter tried to intervene.

"What do ya think about that, Fearless?" Raph growled as he came and blocked the television, "I was out _all_ night! Ya goin' ta lecture me? Tell me that rules are set up ta protect me? Screw ya! I don't care!"

Leo simply stared though him and Raph stomped away with a curse before stomping back up and kneeling down before us.

"Say _somethin'_!" he begged as he grabbed Leo's shoulders and shook him, "Tell me whatever ya got ta, but stop with tha silent treatment. Yell at me! Tell me I was stupid for stayin' out all night! Ya too, Mikey! Talk ta us!"

"Please?" Donnie joined in as he squatted next to me and took my hand, "Speak, Mikey. Tell us how we hurt you and that we were wrong. Chirp, bark, squeal, squeak, yell, scream, anything. Our family is falling apart because we were stupid. Leo was right to keep us away from you, Bro, we don't deserve a brother like you if we hurt you so badly that you ran away from us."

I gulped when tears started down Donnie's cheeks and he wiped them away as Master Splinter nodded sadly to Leo and I as our father looked shaken and worn.

"God, Leo," Raph whispered as he hung his head, "I've wanted ya ta shut up my whole life and now I'd give anythin' for a single lecture. Tell me I'm a hothead that needs ta control my temper. Tell me that I need ta be more focused. Say _somethin'_, Fearless! I don't want tha last words I hear from ya two be that ya have disowned us as family and that Mikey hates us."

I smiled when Leo's head fell back and he burst into laughter as the rest of our family looked flabbergasted. I giggled as Leo had tears running down his face as he cackled in glee while he held his stomach and shook on the couch. Donnie fell back on his bottom as Raph looked at Leo horrified.

"You…and lectures…can't believe…_never_ thought happen!" Leo snorted as he rolled in glee, "Raph…you…Donnie and Sensei."

I grinned as my other two brothers turned to look at me in confusion. Finally! The stand-off was over.

"It's okay, Donnie and Raph," I whispered as my purple-masked brother tearfully crawled up on the couch beside me and I allowed him to pull me in a hug as Raph yanked playfully on my mask ties, "I forgive you. You too, Father."

"Thank, God," Donnie sobbed into my shoulder as Master Splinter placed his hand on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Mikey."

"So ya two have been playin' us?" Raph hissed as Leo got his laughter under control.

"No," Leo denied as he narrowed his eyes, "I was angry as shell at you three. Would it surprise you to know that I may have a temper _worse_ than yours, Raphael?"

Raph blinked at our older brother as Leo yanked him up on the couch arm next to us and smiled up at him. I could tell Raph was a little unsure, but he smirked down at Leo before grinning over at me.

"I've just learned how to control the anger thanks to Master Splinter," Leo sighed as he reached over and wiped Donnie's tears away, "I just didn't have the energy to try anymore when Mikey was discovered in the condition he was in."

"Leonardo, you have shown the three of us great disrespect," Father advised before frowning when Leo shook his head.

"I am sorry to say, but you are _wrong_, Sensei," my blue-masked brother denied, "I have noticed a pattern of blame that has been writhing through our family for years. _'Mikey's fault for being the baby.' 'Donnie's fault for being too studious.' 'Raph's fault for being the hothead.' 'Leo's fault for being too uptight.' 'Master Splinter's fault for being too old-fashioned.' _This family has put themselves into boxes and lashes out at one another without thought or feelings anymore for the other person. We nearly lost Mikey because of this blame game, Father, and I snapped. I was done. It is hard to try and protect a family that is ripping itself apart from the inside."

"So you shut down and shut us out," Master Splinter nearly groaned as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Yes," Leo admitted, "Do you know what it felt like to see my baby brother nearly frozen to death all because the ones who should have been caring for him turned on him like a bunch of sharks? Then to top everything off he winds up sick because of nearly freezing to death. My temper got the better of me so I took my baby brother and decided to shield him from the rest of you."

"Ya told Don and I that we didn't have tha right ta call Mikey our brother," Raph accused before freezing when Leo took his hand and squeezed it soothingly.

"By that point, I wanted to prove a point," Leo offered as Raph frowned, "I wanted everyone to realize just how _blessed_ we were to have one another."

We all looked at one another and sighed. Leo was right. Donnie squeezed me closer as Raph pulled his hand gently away from Leo, but leaned against our older brother's shoulder as if he needed to reassure himself that Leo was still there.

"I hoped that maybe I could help the family pull back together even if I had to be the common enemy," my older brother added, "What started as a temper tantrum on my part became a quest to try and repair the damage to the family. I was the one who told Mikey to not say a word to anyone."

"And it was really, really hard," I grinned out as everyone nodded in understanding at how much I enjoyed talking, "I wanted to say so much because first I was angry at you and then I felt bad for you and then I just wanted to be able to talk like we used to talk. I've missed the fun we used to have as a family. All the fun times together have just gone away and when you guys yelled at me, I wanted to go away and be someone else. I even choose a new name and everything."

"You guys are going to _love_ this one," Leo chuckled out with a raised eye ridge as Donnie and Raph looked curiously between the two of us, "Mikey yakked my ear off when we were alone and he finally felt better."

"I was going to be 'Bruce Kick-ya-shell,'" I chirped as everyone laughed and Raph leaned over Leo to give me a gentle noogie, "I was going to be the lone turtle in the night."

"Never happen," Raph huffed, "Ya a part of _our_ team so ya ain't a lone turtle. I'm sorry, Bro, for bein' mean ta ya not only tha day that ya ran away, but all tha other times that ya didn't deserve my anger."

"Me too, Mikey," Donnie hiccupped, "I've not been a very good brother or friend to you lately."

"And I have placed myself too much on a pedestal of great wisdom to realize that I too make mistakes," Father offered as he leaned down and nuzzled me, "You are my wild Michelangelo, but you have never been a liar and I had no right of accusing you of being one. Do you forgive me, Child?"

"Always," I beamed out as I took one hand from each of my brothers and Sensei to hold, "I got over being mad like forever ago."

"I am sorry for losing my temper," Leo admitted before startling when Father leaned down and nuzzled him gently as well.

"Only a great leader can stand strong against one's he loves to continue to protect," Master Splinter instructed, "It took great bravery on your part to continue to make your point. I am a ninja master and yet I could not break your will, Leonardo. I am impressed."

Leo grinned before jerking in surprise and a little pain when our father slapped him in the back of the head.

"Do not put us through that again, my son," Sensei continued as Raph, Donnie, and I giggled, "We will all work harder at being more understanding of one another. The blaming must end and I am glad you brought this to our attention. We need to stop hurting one another and we will begin steps to work on this starting now."

"Why did you slap Leo?" I asked feeling a little protective of my big brother as I pulled Leo into a hug and kissed his boo-boo even as Leo blushed at my actions.

"Because you and Leo scared me," Father admitted as he stroked a cheeks on each one of us, "I felt like I was losing my family one by one. I should have realized that you had an ulterior motive, Leonardo. You have placed this family back on a path of mending our differences and you also taught us a second lesson. Sometimes silence is not golden. Thank you for all you have done, my son."

Leo blushed darker as Donnie and I beamed at him. Raph growled and noogied Leo's head hard even as our oldest brother laughed as he squinted one eye closed.

"Group hug!" I squealed as I yanked on each of my brother's hands.

It felt good to get cuddles from everyone and I even saw Raph and Leo smile softly at one another for just a second. This whole episode had started with a freezing room, but now it was ending with a pretty warm one as we all chattered happily together like we used to do when we were younger. I was so glad that the silence had finally been broken.

The end.


End file.
